


68 Lightning: What is Remembered

by magikfanfic



Series: Jono/Paige Fanfic 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set anytime after Generation X #3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	68 Lightning: What is Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a 100 drabble challenge on LJ. This one was for word 68: Lightning

Paige remembers the first time she saw Jono, really saw him. Not the first time she laid eyes on him because that's boring. Just a story about arriving at an airport that turned into the middle of a fight five minutes later. Which is pretty common when you run around with a group of super-heroes or, well, she suspects that they're likely more super-heroes in training than actual super-heroes no matter what they've managed to accomplish. Mostly not dying.

Though she wonders sometimes if it was the same for Sam when he was with the New Mutants. If he thought that every time some bad guy showed up that this was gonna be it, the last hurrah, the one that took him and all his friends out. It's not something she talks about. It's not something she wants to talk about because that line of thinking's just plain scary. Especially when they already lost Clarice.

She blames herself for that. Even if she doesn't say it out loud, she blames herself. Because of all of them, she was the one who shoulda known what to do. It's in her family's blood, after all. Tips down the line like a row of dominoes falling. Or she thinks it might. Or hopes it might. Or hopes it won't. Depends on the day. Some days she hopes it's all of them or as many as it can be and others she wants it to just be her and Sam. And not just because then they'd be the only ones special like that but because then they'd be the only ones in danger like that, too.

How many more children in the line of danger can Momma take before it gets to be way too much for her? Paige doesn't wanna know.

Which is why she's not thinking about that. She's thinking about the night after they chased Penance through the woods. The night she found out firsthand what happens when something can cut through one of her rock forms. Though it'd be the same with metal, she's pretty sure. And Angelo had brought Scrabble in for them to play because he thought it was the kinda game she'd be good at. They were just talking, that easy flirting with Angelo that doesn't mean anything, when lightning lit up the night, revealed Jono outside the window, standing in the rain, his energy signature almost some kinda reflection of the storm.

Only not really because his biokinetic energy is a far cry from lightning. Not that that mattered then because she had agreed with Ange that anybody standing out in the rain wasn't the kinda person you wanted to be taking advice from anyway.

Until she woke up later that night, the storm still lighting up the sky, and caught a glimpse of something else in the darkness, another light source out there. A boy standing in the rain. And that's how she remembers seeing Jono, really seeing him. Out in the rain, alone, but making things a little bit brighter just by being, even though he likely can't see that himself.


End file.
